DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment
by Travis 2014
Summary: Them 3 will go to a Jewish preschool during the Jewish holiday of Hanukkah. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

DW Emily and Bud in a Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

Takes place during the Jewish holiday of Hanukkah. Miss. Morgan proposes an experiment for DW and Bud to a Jewish preschool to learn about that Holiday. They might not be Jewish but will take part in that Holiday anyway. See what happens. DW Emily and Bud are coloring. Which happens to be from a Christmas coloring book well a copy of it. Three different types. Each of Santa but different. Emily with him getting ready to go down the chimney, DW on his sleigh and Bud with his pipe.

"That is good DW," said Bud, "How is mine?"  
"That is also good," said DW, "Nice one Emily."  
"Thank you," said Emily, "I love Christmas."  
"We all do," said Bud, "Greatest time of the year."

They are having a good time. Miss. Morgan will send DW, Emily, and Bud to go to a Jewish preschool as an experiment to see how Hanukkah is celebrated. She knows they are not Jewish. They will take part in that holiday anyway. She will call them over to her. So they can hear what they get to do. See if they like it. And get permission from their parents.

"DW, Emily, and Bud come here," said Miss. Morgan, "Your not in trouble."  
"Let's see what she wants," said Bud, "And get over with it."  
"Yes indeed Bud," said DW, "She did call us after all."  
"Yes we must," said Emily, "See what she wants."

They stopped coloring put the crayons down and went over to Miss. Morgan. To see what she wants.

"Here we are," said Bud, "What do you have to say?"  
"I want you three to do an experiment," said Miss. Morgan, "To go to a Jewish preschool. To see how Hanukkah is celebrated. To learn another culture."  
"Sounds good to me," said Bud, "I want to try that."  
"Also sounds good to me," said DW, "Seems interesting."  
"And same here," said Emily, "Do we ask our parents first?"  
"Yes to get their permission," said Miss. Morgan, "And we will ask them."

Next chapter we will see if they get to go. See what happens next. 


	2. We can go

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

Them three went home and told their parents what they would get to do. Starting at the Compson house. Bud is talking to his parents Cisely and Rufus. Along with Gussie, Madison, and Ladonna. To see if he can do it. He needs their permission after all.

"Miss. Morgan is letting us take an experiment," said Bud, "To go to a Jewish preschool during their holiday of Hanukkah. Can i take part in that mom and dad? Or not?"  
"I heard about that," said Cisely, "I say yes."  
"I also say yes," said Rufus, "So you can learn about another culture."  
"Thanks you two," said Bud, "I love you two a lot."

Now we head to the Read house with DW telling the same to her family. Of what she would get to do. Arthur and his friends are doing the same thing except Francine will go to a Jewish Day school during that time.

"So yes i get to go to a Jewish Preschool," said DW, "During their holiday. Can i go? Arthur gets to go to his after all."  
"I say yes," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur here can go to the Jewish Day school at that time."  
"We will both learn that culture," said Arthur, "At the same time."  
"You two will make us proud," said Mr. Read, 'Learning other cultures is good."

Now we head to Emily's house if she gets to go. Telling her parents and Marie Helene her french nanny.

"So can i go to that during their holiday?" said Emily, "Or not?"  
"I say yes," said her mom, "To learn another culture."  
"I also say yes," said her dad, "It is a good idea."  
"I also say yes," said Marie Helene, "You know my culture well."

Them three are now very happy to hear that. Next chapter they let Miss. Morgan know. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Jewish preschool

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

DW, Emily, and Bud are going inside Elwood City with the news for Miss. Morgan. That they can do that. Since their parents said yes to that. Which they also want to do. So they can learn another culture and how Hanukkah is celebrated.

"So yes we can do it Miss. Morgan," said DW, "We will be in it until that Holiday and vacation."  
"We sure do," said Bud, "We think it will be interesting."  
"We all think it will," said Emily, "To learn about Jewish culture."  
"That is good," said Miss. Morgan, "Tomorrow you will go there you three."

The next day they are going to that Jewish preschool. They went in it. That teacher knows why they are there.

"You kids will learn about our holiday," said Miss. Goldberg, "Try to act Jewish for these kids."  
"Sounds good to me," said Bud, "I can do that."  
"Same here," said DW, "We can try."  
"And same here," said Emily, "How do we do that?"  
"I can give you a crash course," said Miss. Goldberg, "Learn well you three."

Them three learned how to do what she thought them. They can pass themselves off as Jewish which they are not.

"You three can do that," said Miss. Goldberg, "You three can pass off as Jewish. Here comes the other kids."  
"Yes indeed," said DW, "So many of them."  
"We have 20 regular kids," said Miss. Goldberg, "They are all here today. We have hanukkah gifts for even you three."  
"That is good," said Bud, "This seems interesting so far."

After that they started playing until the Hanukkah party begins. Miss. Goldberg will have Bud light the menorah. A Jewish boy named Jacob came up to Bud. And will ask him some stuff.

"What is your name?" said Jacob, "Just want to know."  
"My name is Bud Compson," said Bud, "What is your name?"  
"I am Jacob Berg," said Jacob, "Are you circumcised?"  
"I sure am," said Bud, "Thanks for asking."

Next chapter is the first Hanukkah party in this story. See what happens next.


	4. Hanukkah party 1

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

This chapter is the Hanukkah party at that Preschool. Bud get's to light a candle on the menorah. He along with DW and Emily will go their even on the weekend for a party. They get Jewish presents and games. An interesting thing for them three.

"Bud i want you to light that candle with the center one," said Miss. Goldberg, "I will watch you as you do it."  
"Sure thing," said Bud, "As you say."  
"We will open presents after you light it," said Miss. Goldberg, "One today and keeps going up until everyone gets 8 on the last day of course. That is the plan."  
"Sounds good to me," said Bud, "Good idea."

Bud stood on the the stole and lite that candle. They saw he did a great job at it. They think he done it before. They think he is a Jew. Which he is not. But they think he is. They are thinking of giving him a Menorah for his present. Along with candles. So they decided that will be his present. They think he will love it a lot. And use it at home for his family to use. It came time to open them presents. They want Bud to go first. So he will open his first.

"Bud you will go first today," said Jacob, "We choose you."  
"Then i sure will," said Bud, "Which one is mine?"  
"That big one there," said Jacob, "I brought that one."  
"I brought one you can have," said Bud, "This one. You can be next."  
"Why sure," said Jacob, "It is fair that way. Then that girl DW."  
"Sure i can go third," said DW, "And i will go third."

Bud opened it it was a Menorah and candles. He knows what that is. He thinks it is interesting. He smiled. At Jacob that is.

"This is nice," said Bud, "Is this real brass?"  
"It sure is," said Jacob, "Which is good."  
"It is nice," said Bud, "I love it."  
"I knew you would," said Jacob, "Your a good boy."

DW got a Drieldle, and Emily got the flag of Israel. See what happens next chapter when they take that stuff home. And will they use them or not. See what happens next.


	5. We will celebrate it

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish Preschool experiment

* * *

After opening the presents they are now playing games. Hanukkah games that is. Such as Dreidel. They is more than 1 game going on playing for chocolate coins. Which they can eat when the game is over. Which DW, Emily, and Bud are also playing.

"What does this mean again?" said Bud, "This letter?"  
"That is gimmel," said Mrs. Goldberg, "You won."  
"That is good," said Bud, "How long will we play this?"  
"Until it is time to go home," said Mrs. Goldberg, "That is how long."

By the time to go home Bud won all the candy from his group. Their parents came so they are heading home. When Bud got home he showed his family what he got. Not just the candy but that Menorah and candles. They decided to celebrate it only for that year then no more. They know it is for his project. That is the reason.

"Only for this year," said Cisely, "For your's and Ladonna's projects."  
"Yes indeed," said Rufus, "Jesus will be the center of ours."  
"He is the light of this world," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"That is the idea," said Bud, "Since we are Catholic."

They decided to invite the Read family. So they called them. Arthur was the one who answered the phone.

"Hello?" Arthur said.  
"Is your parents there?" Cisely said.  
"She sure is," said Arthur, "Hang on."  
"How may i help you Cisely?" said Mrs. Read, "What can i help you with?"

They said they will come to it. They know it is part of that project after all. They know Jesus will be the center of it.

"Mom i hope it is a good party," said Arthur, "Never celebrated before."  
"I also hope so," said Mrs. Read, "Even though we are Catholic we can make it good."

Next chapter they see if they can make it a good party. See what happens next.


	6. Hanukkah party 2

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

DW is asking when the experiment is do. So she will ask her mom that. And how they do that since they can't write yet. She is asking her just before they head off to the Jewish Preschool. Day 2 of Hanukkah. So she will ask her mom that.

"Mommy when is the experiment do?" said DW, "And how we give it?"  
"It is do when winter vacation is do," said Mrs. Read, "And you tell them what you learn. Or you can draw what you learned."  
"I can do that," said DW, "I am indeed learning well."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Let's head to that school. Come on Arthur i will take you to that Jewish school you are doing for an experiment as well."  
"Coming mom," said Arthur, "Here i am."

They are now on their way to them schools. They got to them and went inside. Another day for their experiments. To learn about Jewish culture. It is easy for Arthur since he knows Francine who is Jewish. She is helping him with that. Now we head to that Jewish preschool where DW, Emily, and Bud is at. They are playing with the blocks. Before the party that is.

"Bud can you come to my house later for a party?" said Jacob, "Same with you DW and Emily."  
"I sure want to," said Bud, "I will ask my parents."  
"I will ask mine as well," said DW, "I want to go to it."  
"And same with mine," said Emily, "I also want to go."  
"Sure that is good you three," said Jacob, "They and your family are welcome."

Then after a little while the Hanukkah party day 2 has begun. Jacob lights the Menorah that day. He did just that. Then came time for the presents. Bud got the Dreidle, Emily a Menorah, and DW a flag of Israel. After school they went home. Next chapter will be up as soon as i can. See what happens next.


	7. Party at a friends part 1

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

We begin after school. Bud is now at home. He will ask his parents if he and them can go to a Hanukkah party at Jacob's house. DW is asking her parents, Arthur and Kate if they can go to it. They indeed want to go to it. Part of the project.

"So mom can we go to it?" said Bud, "Part of the project after all."  
"I say yes to that," said Cisely, "For you and Ladonna here."  
"That is good," said Bud, "This project is going good."  
"It sure is," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

Arthur and DW are talking to their parents if they can go to it. Part of both projects after all. Jacob's brother Henry invited Arthur and them to their house. They are learning so much about another culture. Which is good after all.

"So can we go mom?" said Arthur, "For our projects?"  
"Yes mommy," said DW, "Part of our projects."  
"I say yes to that," said Mrs. Read, "For your projects."  
"Yes indeed," said Mr. Read, "Christmas is a few days away. After school you can go Christmas shopping Arthur."  
"I remember that," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas."

Emily got permission as well. They are happy about that. Part of their project after all so going to that house for the party.

"Welcome Read, Compson's, and Emily and her parents and nanny," said Jacob, "Welcome to our house for our party."  
"Thanks for inviting us," said Bud, "To your house for the party."  
"No problem my friend," said Jacob, "We will have a good Hanukkah party here."  
"Looking forward to that," said Bud, "I sure love parties."

Next is the party. This is part 1 of 2 with the same name for chapter. See what happens next.


	8. Party at a friends part 2

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

DW could invite some of her friends to that party. Same with Arthur and them. Such as Fern, George, and Sue Ellen. They are indeed coming to it. And even Francine and her family are indeed Jewish. They are glad they are going to it.

"Time to begin the party," said Jacob, "Now that the guest is now here."  
"I agree," said Bud, "To begin the party."  
"This is a good party so far," said Arthur, "I sure love them."  
"Know you know how much fun we have." Francine said whispering to Arthur.

They are enjoying the food. Which happens to be kosher food. Such as Beef, Chicken, Turkey, and Fish. And Latkes and such. Arthur and them are enjoying it. They have presents for all. Including their friends. Then came time to light the menorah. Done by Jacob's dad. He lights them in their family. Sometimes his mom and his brother. Jacob will light it on the last day. Then came time to open their gifts. They will have DW go first or that party.

"Tonight DW you will open the first gift," said Jacob, "I hope you like what you get."  
"Okay," said DW, "A necklace with a star."  
"I say put it on," said Jacob's mom, "It will look good with it on."  
"Sure will," said DW, "I do look good in it."  
"Yes indeed," said Jacob's mom, "Like i said it would."

Arthur got a book, Bud got a toy, Buster a menorah and so on. The party will indeed end soon. It is getting late and they need to go home because they have to go to school. The children that is and work for adults.

"Well party is over," said Jacob's mom, "You kids have school tomorrow."  
"Yes we do," said Arthur, "A party there after all."

They are now heading home. They had their baths or showers in their pajamas. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Hanukkah party 3

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

Arthur is asking DW what is next in the Jewish Experiment. And she will ask him the same. They are both having that experiment in a different way. Since DW is in preschool and Arthur in Elementary school. See what happens.

"What is next for your experiment DW?" said Arthur, "Then i will tell you mine."  
"To learn about the Menorah," said DW, "Any yours?"  
"About the Maccabean revolt," said Arthur, "Why they celebrate Hanukkah."  
"That sounds interesting," said DW, "I hope to learn about that."  
"You might DW," said Arthur, "Ask your teacher at that preschool today."  
"I will do that," said DW, "I can ask her that."

After breakfast they are going to them Jewish schools. DW will soon ask that teacher if they will learn about that war. They got to that school. She went to talk to Miss. Goldberg if they will learn about that.

"Will we learn about the Maccabean revolt?" said DW, "After all my brother will."  
"Tomorrow you will," said Miss. Goldberg, "That is the plan."  
"Sounds good to me," said DW, "Glad we will."  
"Go on play with your friends,"said Miss. Goldberg, "Until the party."

They went to color. Which they love to do by the way. It is Hanukkah themed of course. Each different of course. Then came the party. Emily got to light the Menorah that time. Then she got to open her's first. Present that is.

"This is a necklace," said Emily, "Like DW's."  
"I say put it on," said Miss. Goldberg, "It will look good on you."  
"I sure will," said Emily, 'Help me put it on please."  
"I sure will Emily," said Miss. Goldberg, "Since you ask nicely." 

DW got the Menorah, and Bud got a picture book. They then had lunch. Next chapter is a party at the Read house.


	10. Party at the Read house

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

Now the Read family will have a Hanukkah party. The next day the will have a Christmas party. They are doing the Hanukkah party as part of their experiment. They will all come even The Frensky family. They are coming to help the Read family.

"I hope we do this right mom," said Arthur, "Since we are Catholic."  
"I also hope so," said Mrs. Read, "And yes we are Catholic."  
"This project is interesting," said Arthur, "What do you think DW?"  
"Yes it is," said DW, "We will have A Christmas Party."  
"I am looking forward to that," said Arthur, "Most wonderful time of year."  
"We all are," said Mrs. Read, "We sure love that Holiday."

Since they are Christian so they love Christmas a lot. They are looking forward to that. They hid the Christmas stuff. They will use the Menorah that Arthur got. They will let him light the candles. With Mr. Read watching him. Even though he can be trusted. They want to make sure he does it the right way. The party then began. The Frensky family is there. Francine is talking to Arthur about that party they are having.

"That project seems good Arthur," said Francine, "We will help you with this party."  
"That is kind of you Francine," said Arthur, "So thank you."  
"No problem Arthur," said Francine, "We are friends after all."  
"That is right," said Arthur, "She will help DW."  
"That is good," said DW, "How about you Bud?"  
"Yes indeed it is," said Bud, "We could sure use the help."

The party is now going on. Arthur lite the candles and they cheered. Then came present time. They got Jewish stuff.

"This was a good party DW," said Jacob, "We enjoyed it."  
"It sure was," said DW, "What do you think Bud?"  
"It sure was," said Bud, "Good party it was."  
"Let's have one at your house tomorrow the next day or something," said Jacob, "If you like?" 

He said for Monday or something. See what happens next. When they celebrate Christmas. See what happens next.


	11. Christmas party part 1

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

Arthur, DW, Ladonna, Bud and them will celebrate Christmas. So this is a Christmas chapter for a Jewish experiment story. Jacob knew all the time it is part of an experiment. So he knows they are Christian. He knew this whole time. So he will still be their friend. He is a good boy after all. He has a heart of gold. And helps DW, Bud, and Emily with that experiment.

"Well it is Christmas Eve," said Arthur, "Christmas party today."  
"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Tomorrow we will all open our presents."  
"I sure love Christmas," said DW, "I hope i get what i asked for."  
"You will find out," said Mrs. Read, "When Santa brings them."

She knows DW believes in Santa Claus. Even though he is not real. Arthur knows that. He knows it is their parents. Mrs. Read is helping Arthur wrap presents. He will wrap his for his mom. Arthur has no idea the next day DW will see him peeing. But Arthur wont break it by accident. Uncle Fred is not there so no Rory in this story. So he sent his presents that just arrived.

"Thanks for helping mom," said Arthur, "I have mine in this box for you."  
"You can wrap that one alone," said Mrs. Read, "I trust you with that."  
"I know what wrapping paper to use," said Arthur, "So yes i will ask dad for that."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am sure he can help you."

Mr. Read can help with only that one. A short time when he is making dinner. He is cooking Arthur's favorite for dinner.

"Sure i can help you," said Mr. Read, "To wrap her present to give to your mom."  
"That is good dad," said Arthur, "This wrapping paper."  
"That is good wrapping paper," said Mr. Read, "And nice looking."  
"She will love this present," said Arthur, "That i bought her."

Arthur is going to Muffy's after dinner for the Christmas party. See what happens next chapter with the party.


	12. Christmas party part 2

DW, Emily, and Bud Jewish preschool experiment

* * *

It is now Christmas day. Arthur is going into to pee. DW also needs to go. Since Fred is in Florida in this story. So instead of that DW sees Arthur's private parts. She knocked on the door. And walked in on him peeing into the toilet.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" said Arthur, 'Can't a kid get any privacy here?"  
"Oops sorry." DW said.

When Arthur was done she went in pulled her pajamas and panties down and sat on the toilet and peed. Then it was time to open presents. Arthur opened his first one it was a cyber toy. They and Jim said sorry to him from that day.

"Thanks mom and dad," said Arthur, "Glad you and Jim said sorry to me. Since it wasn't my fault."  
"That is why we bought you one," said Mrs. Read, "Sorry again the way we treat you. We want to be good parents from now on. So no more playing favorites. So DW you wont get away with stuff you do anymore."  
"Okay mommy," said DW, "Lot of that stuff was because of me."  
"We forgive you this once," said Mrs. Read, "We love all three of you."

They all got good presents. DW then opened one she hopes it is Tina the talking Tabby. But it was a duck. Mrs. Read loves that glass bird. Then came Jacob who knew all the long that the Read family is Christian. They brought Christmas presents for them. They got them good stuff. That they know they will love.

"I got red pajamas," said Arthur, "I love these."  
"I got Tina the talking Tabby," said DW, "Thank you."  
"No problem DW," said Jacob, "It was the last one."

Next chapter is another Hanukkah party. See what happens next.


End file.
